


Maybe...

by Little_Firestar84



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, One Shot, post episode, prefinale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “You should stop doing this. I’ve seen you with your sister and your niece. You, Nick Torres, are, and always will be, a family man.”“Well, who knows, maybe I just haven’t meet the right girl yet…”Or maybe, you’ve met a decent girl already, and you two could revisit your karaoke nights once her life is back in order again?” She asked, with a  bright smile.





	Maybe...

As soon as the impromptu wedding ceremony was over, Quinn moved slightly away from the rest of the gang; with a bit of sadness and regret, she started to look at the busy streets from the window, thinking what it would have been of her, hadn’t her engagement fallen apart. 

“Hey. You okay?” Still a bit blue, Quinn turned slightly as she heard Torres’ voice at her back; she simply nodded, although from her look no one would have believed her, and then got back to look outside. 

“Something wrong with your mum?” He asked, concerned- and yet trying to make it sound like he was just trying being polite and casual, and that made Alex grin; Nick always tried to sound like he was a self-centered, chauvinistic badass, but they had known each other for far too long. He was a man who loved deeply, with all of himself, a man who had risked his very life for his family- a family he hadn’t seen in years. 

“No, Marie is, you know, Marie. Things are looking good. Thanks.” She leaned against the frame of the window, and looked at Nick, really looked at him, for maybe the first time in years; he did the same, mimicking her position against the other side of the window, and the pair fell in a comfortable silence. 

“You know, maybe it’s a good thing they took the apartment…” Nick said, playing with the empty glass in his hand. 

“Why? For the whole multiple homicides, body hidden underneath the bed thing?”

“Nah, I just think, Delilah is right. They are making positive energies here. Making good stuff. I don’t think I would have been able to do the same thing.”

“Yeah, “ She smirked, making fun of him. “With all of your training, I’m pretty sure that you would have drawn the line at the body under the bed.”

“It’s just, it wasn’t for me, you know? This place, it suits a family. It had their name written all over it. And Delilah, she loves it. and she deserves everything she loves, considering she wants to spend the rest of her life with McGee.”

“You, should stop doing this. I’ve seen you with your sister and your niece. You, Nick Torres, are, and always will be, a family man.” She said, smiling, playfully showing him in the chest. 

“Well, who knows, maybe I just haven’t meet the right girl yet…” He said, suddenly a little bit more serious; he left his glass on the windowsill, and, a bit mindlessly, he skimmed over Quinn’s hands with his fingertips; he was looking down at his own hand, a bit fascinated, a bit scared, almost as it was holding Alex’s hand on its own volition, like it was a strange phenomenon he had never witnessed before. 

With her free hand, Alex lifted his chin, so that they could be eye in the eye, and held his hand in her own, with strength, like for dear life. “Or maybe, you’ve met a decent girl already, and you two could revisit your karaoke nights once her life is back in order again?” She asked, with a bright smile.

“Yeah. I think I’d like to take her out to sing again. I kind of miss it, you know? And I’m such a great singer! Do you happen to remember a certain night, not so many years ago, when…”

Alex shook her head, laughing, cutting him short. “Well, maybe one day you’ll get to show her what a great singer you are. Just, stop the alpha male act, will you? ‘Cause it’s not that sexy. Like, at all, and a girl could decide that she’d rather die than giving you a second chance…”

“Ok.” He simply said, nodding, but still smirking. “’cause I’m really looking forward it.”

“Yeah,” Alex said, mumbling between herself as she joined back Abby. “Me too, me too.” 


End file.
